


Divine Punishment

by HimeBee



Series: Tumblr Commissions [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, Choking, Come Marking, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hair-pulling, No Aftercare, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Priest Kink, Priests, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeBee/pseuds/HimeBee
Summary: You crave a certain priest's attention, and you're willing to doanythingto get it.
Relationships: Kotomine Kirei/Reader
Series: Tumblr Commissions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573444
Comments: 9
Kudos: 141





	1. The Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☆ Hi hi! So this is commission for anon on Tumblr! 
> 
> ★ I hope you enjoy this, anon!

Ever since the last Grail War you participated in, you were forced to seek refuge in the church. At first, you didn’t plan on staying any longer than you needed until you saw who was in charge of the entire establishment. The priest was a fairly handsome man with a rough exterior, and he seldom spoke unless he was spoken to.

So it came as quite a pleasant surprise when Father Kotomine permitted you to stay at the church for as long as you desired. Even after the Holy Grail War, you remained at the church, helping to clean it and polish the floors and pews every day.

Kirei didn’t mind having you around but he requested that you return to your private chambers after you finished cleaning, as to not disturb his work. You didn’t mind that he needed space, but… You had become oddly attracted to the stoic priest after some time.

You couldn’t remember when you’d started having an interest in him, although it didn’t matter. There was no way he would return your feelings, so you decided the next best thing would be to garner his attention, at the very least.

To achieve this, you began purchasing clothes that were a little tighter and shorter; skirts and low cut shirts. You planned to wear a revealing outfit for the next time you would be in Kirei's presence.

* * *

You were called down early in the morning for your routine cleaning. It took you a bit longer to get ready this morning... You admired yourself in the mirror for a few moments before spinning around in your short skirt.

You were fairly impressed with yourself for picking the perfect size, considering it allowed a small peek at your bare ass underneath the soft material when you twirled. You took your precious time walking to the altar, making sure to keep an eye out for Kirei. He wasn’t anywhere to be found, much to your disappointment.

Despite being exponentially irate, you started to clean and polish the floors as you normally would; on your hands and knees with a clean rag.

“Out of all the days for that priest to not be here… Honestly, the _nerve!”_ You muttered to yourself as you furiously wiped down the floor.

“Stupid priest… I hope he burns in he-”

“I see you’ve finally decided to grace me with your presence. You took longer than normal to come out when I called for you.” Your head snapped around to the source of the voice, and you nearly had a heart attack when you noticed that “stupid priest” was standing at the entrance of the church with his arms crossed.

You stayed in the same position, frozen until Kirei cleared his throat expectantly.

“A-ah, right… Sorry about that, I had to wake myself up. I didn’t sleep well last night.” You were honestly hoping he couldn’t tell you were telling a bald-faced lie. However, if he could, he made no sign of it.

“That is a shame. Well, I have other matters to attend to. Return to your room when you finish.” The priest said nothing more after that.

You were absolutely livid. How could he not notice your outfit?! You tried so hard to look pretty this morning, and he didn't even have anything to say about it? It was unbelievable... But then you remembered where you were. Maybe you came on too strong for a man of God.

After you finished cleaning, you returned to your room just as you were instructed to. You were too angry to sleep, so you merely stared at your ceiling for what felt like hours until you eventually fell asleep.

* * *

You awoke the next morning, tired and still slightly bitter. You took a moment deciding on what to wear. After buying all of those clothes, you figured the least you could do is wear them. Your skirt was a little shorter than yesterday, but you figured he wouldn't notice it anyway.

Kirei was sitting in one of the pews, reading, when you walked in with your cleaning supplies at the ready.

"Good morning. How was your sleep last night? Better than yesterday, I hope." Ignoring him was an option, but you didn't want to be kicked out for being petty…

"I guess you could say that. How did you sleep?"

"I slept well, thank you." He didn't even bother to look up and acknowledge you when you entered.

You weren't sure if you could put up with him blatantly ignoring you again, so you decided to just clean somewhere else and come back when he wasn't around.

"I'm gonna start in the other rooms first. I'll see you later." Before you could turn around to leave, Kirei was already standing up and clutching your forearm, halting you from moving any further.

You stared down at the hand furled around your arm before looking up at Kirei with a surprised expression. What did he want?

"Can I help you-?"

"Did you think I hadn't noticed what you were wearing? It's completely sinful and it should not be worn in a church." He spoke through gritted teeth as his eyes raked up and down your body. You weren't sure if you should be frightened or turned on…

"I-I don't know what you're talking about, Father." Kirei clearly wasn't buying that.

With a firm grip, he pulled you over toward the pews and pushed you down against the wooden surface face first so that your ass was sticking out.

"Sinners need to be punished, harlots need to be punished... _You_ need to be punished." Kirei's words sent an excited shiver down your spine, yet you tried not to show it.

"Then punish me, Father Kotomine." It was a bit difficult to retort with half of your face smushed against the bench, but you still managed a smarmy tone as you pushed your ass back against his crotch.

Although it was a bit of an awkward angle, Kirei gripped both of your wrists in one hand and pinned them down in a fashion that made it appear as if you were praying. You wriggled underneath him, attempting to find some comfort but to no avail.

The only thing that managed to stop you from moving was his hand suddenly smacking your ass; not at all gentle either. There were tears forming at the corners of your eyes, but you held them back for the most part. You didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of making you cry.

However, that didn’t mean you were completely silent. If those pained whimpers of yours was anything to go by… It was like music to his ears.

"You are the one who sought out this punishment, are you not? Be still." You weren’t sure if you should be proud of yourself for being able to rile the priest up _this_ much… Perhaps.

Anticipation had a tight grip on you when you felt Kirei's chest against your back, and you could only guess what he was about to do. You felt Kirei’s warm hands pushing your skirt up until your bare ass was fully presented to him. It was both a blessing and a curse that you had decided to forgo underwear that morning.

“Had I known I was providing a home for a whore, I would have punished you much sooner.” The priest scoffed, seemingly appalled.

The only warning you received before you felt the head of his cock pushing inside you was the sound of a belt buckle. You didn’t even have time to prepare yourself as he completely invaded your insides, stretching your walls around the girth of his cock.

"P-please go slower… I can't take-!” Your whining was cut off when his tip brushed against your cervix, and it felt as if all the air in your lungs had been knocked out.

Without waiting for you to adjust to his size, Kirei started moving immediately. Your nails scratched at the bench as you wailed, chest rubbing against the smooth wood with every push. Kirei's pace was brutal, and you could only imagine why.

Despite the fact that it was uncomfortable at first, the pleasure of being pounded into by a man you had been seeking for a while trumped any negatives. It felt so _good_ to be fucked raw like the slut you were behaving as. And it seemed Father Kotomine had no qualms against treating you as such

After a while, you couldn't even feel your legs; let alone formulate any coherent words to let Kirei know you were about to cum. When your cunt tightened around him, he chuckled, knowing what had happened.

"I take it you enjoyed your punishment? That was not my intention, but it can't be helped now."

Your orgasm hit you _hard,_ and your whole body shook from the intensity. Even though you had just finished, Kirei was still fucking you, making it slightly challenging to fully compose yourself after such a violent orgasm.

You weren't sure what you were expecting… All of this wasn't solely for your pleasure.

"I intend to use you like the dirty harlot you've revealed yourself to be.. Be grateful that I've found a use for someone like you." His degrading words had the opposite effect on you. If anything, you wanted him to keep talking down to you.

"K-Kirei…" Eventually, he did slow down but the relief was short-lived as he came inside you with a low grunt.

Your hips were let go of, causing you to slump down against the pew. Your ass was still in the air, and anyone who entered the church at that moment would see Kirei's seed steadily pouring out of your pussy.

"Clean yourself up. I expect you to be ready for me later."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr: hime-bee
> 
> My Twitter: himebeee
> 
> Feedback, comments and kudos are, as always, much appreciated!  
> ♡(●´ω｀●)
> 
> Join my Discord server! We welcome all fandoms, but we're mostly situated around Fate, Genshin Impact, Arknights, and a few others! Here's the link and don't forget to introduce yourself when you join! ^^ https://discord.gg/4Gg98jB


	2. Sleeping Soundlessly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirei decides he wants you, at whatever time of the day, whenever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☆ Yoo, so this another commission for anon on Tumblr! I decided to make it a second part to the first commission .3. 
> 
> ★ Once again, I really hope this is up to your standards, anon!

After your encounter with Father Kotomine, you returned to your room without a fuss. Sure you had _a lot_ of things you wanted to say to that priest, but you decided to hold your tongue for the time being. Besides, he was still providing you a place to stay even though he had absolutely no obligation to continue doing so, especially after the Grail War had ended.

The fact of the matter was, you didn't exactly fancy being thrown out on your ass. Of course, you had weighed your options and considered what would happen if you just decided to deny him access to your body whenever he pleased…

And yet you couldn’t bring yourself to tell him “no” outright because, in the end, that was what you wanted; his undivided attention. Now that you had it, you weren’t sure what to do with it. You mulled over different possibilities as you washed your body, staring blankly at the colorless shower tiles.

Your body was completely worn out after everything Kirei had put it through, and you wanted nothing more than to slip on a thin nightgown and pass out. The bed in your room was oddly soft and comfortable. It invited you to sink into the plush sheets and snuggle against the satin pillows; courtesy of Kirei, you assumed.

The coolness from your bedding seeped through your flimsy nightwear and into your flesh, warm from the shower. The duality of temperature was immensely calming as it relaxes your sore muscles, lulling you into a soundless slumber. In mere moments, you had fallen asleep.

* * *

Many hours passed before he decided it was time for him to return to his private chambers as well. Kirei diligently marked the page he'd ended on before shutting the book. Although he wouldn't sleep much, he figured it would be best to sleep in a bed and not on a bench.

On the way to his room, Father Kotomine's attention was directed toward your closed bedroom door. He couldn't hear anything coming from your room, so he assumed you were asleep. Whether it was curiosity or a newly acquired, insatiable hunger that drove him to enter your bedroom, he was uncertain.

One thing that _was_ certain was the sudden urge he had that involved violating you in your sleep. Kirei made sure to lock the door before he began approaching your bed with slow, calculated steps. It wouldn't be any fun if you were to wake up preemptively.

He stood at the left side of your bed, the side you were curled up on and unsuspecting. The sheets covering your body had slipped all the way down to your legs. Kirei's eyes lingered on every piece of exposed skin, starting with your thighs. He could easily tell that you weren't wearing any undergarments whatsoever, just by looking.

Eventually, he decided that simply gazing at you wouldn't be nearly enough to satiate him. Kirei reached down and urged you to roll onto your back. Even in the dark, he could see the subtle outline of your nipples through your nightgown. It was a fairly cold night. Perhaps that was the reasoning behind your hardened nipples.

Either way, the man couldn't stop himself any longer. He just _had_ to touch you; to make up for what he didn't get to do to you on that bench. Just as he suspected, you were as soft as you looked. Kirei loomed over your immobile body, using both hands to grope your breasts through your gown.

Kirei mostly wanted to see how far he could take it without waking you up, smirking a little as he pinched your nipples. You squirmed slightly but stayed asleep for the most part. He squeezed harder, causing you to whimper softly.

"I imagine that feels good, hm?" Kirei spoke in a hushed tone as he scrutinized every small change on your face to make sure you were still unconscious.

Your cute nipples were becoming more perky by the second, and Kirei couldn't bring himself to look away from you. The urge to fuck you until you woke up screaming was quite appealing… But he was a master at resisting temptation. However, when it came to you, he realized his self-control wasn't as exemplary as it usually was.

His eyes flickered back and forth between your chest and your pouty lips that were slightly parted, making way for the hushed sounds slipping past them. You weren’t too loud, so he figured it wasn’t an issue. You were just so soft, it was almost abhorrent…

As he continued to grope you, eventually you began moving around more frequently. Kirei figured it was time to leave then. Tomorrow night, he would want to experiment with you further. The best part is, you wouldn't be able to deny him.

* * *

The following morning, you woke up feeling quite strange. Your body felt warmer than usual, despite it being cold last night. Even if it was a little odd, you didn't care enough to continue questioning it or pondering the possibilities. Instead, you got dressed and set your mind on cleaning, as usual.

As you made your way to the altar, you weren't surprised to see Kirei sitting down and reading the same book from the other day. You honestly didn't want to say anything to him, still feeling a bit reserved after everything that had happened between the two of you.

"Good morning." He spoke to you first, so you felt obligated to respond.

"Good morning to you as well, Father." Kirei hummed as he turned another page.

"How did you sleep last night?' You realized he was trying to make small talk, and quite frankly, you didn't care for it. You responded, nonetheless.

"I slept well, thank you." The conversation fell flat after that, which you were slightly thankful for.

What exactly were you supposed to say to a priest you had literally had sex with _in_ a church on one of the pews?! Clearly, you hadn't fully considered the consequences of your actions. You went about your business, however, carrying out your usual cleaning and polishing of the entire room. Kirei’s eyes were on you the entire time, even though you were blissfully unaware.

After cleaning, you just wanted to go back to your room and avoid Kirei overall until you figured out a way to speak to him. Should you address the elephant in the room, or continue disregarding it like he was? Either way, you didn't feel as if you were ready to face him yet…

* * *

You figured Kirei wouldn’t have any room to complain about you sleeping early, considering you had finished all of your duties. As usual, you showered and dressed in a baggy t-shirt that came down to your thighs. You didn’t bother putting any panties on. Once you were finally in bed, it didn't take you long to doze off. Snuggling up in your covers, you fell asleep in mere minutes.

Oddly enough, you hadn’t even noticed the unwanted visitor standing in the corner of your room. Kirei had quietly slipped inside as you showered, and waited patiently for you to fall asleep. He spent an untold amount of time just watching you, as he had the previous night. You looked so peaceful in your sleep.

Just like before, he started by groping one of your breasts to make sure you wouldn’t be waking up anytime soon. When you didn’t even squirm, Kirei decided to kick it up a notch by lifting the bottom of your shirt up until it bunched around your midsection. He quickly realized you weren’t wearing any form of underwear; no bra or panties.

“Is this an invitation, little harlot?” Kirei wondered aloud as his dull, brown eyes raked down the lower half of your body.

He sat down next to you, trying not to make too much of a disturbance as his fingers trailed down your sides before settling right above your navel. There wasn’t any part of you that wasn’t soft and pliant. Kirei took his time making his way toward his intended destination. He felt as if he had all the time in the world, even though he didn't.

He hummed as his fingers brushed against your pussy lips. You were warm, but not wet. That was something he would have to rectify. Kirei watched your face as he pushed a single finger inside your pussy. You didn’t even flinch, so another finger was added. He scissored them inside you, smirking when your eyebrows furrowed just a little bit.

“Aah, can you feel that?” Kirei continued pumping his fingers in and out until your juices began dripping steadily down his hand.

It was amazing how easy it was to get you nice and soaked, even in your sleep. His fingers wormed their way deeper inside your pussy, causing you to writhe and whimper. If you had been awake, you surely would have protested against his fingers circling around your asshole. Using the slick already present on his digits, Kirei was able to slide them in with ease.

Both of your holes were tight… Tighter than he imagined. He forced his index and middle finger inside your ass up to the last knuckle, surprised at how your body was practically sucking him in. While one hand played with your puckered little fuckhole, the other shamelessly groped at your breasts.

Kirei enjoyed experimenting with your body _immensely…_ That was until you mumbled his name.

“F-Father? Is this a… Dream?” His hands stopped moving as your eyes met one another’s.

Yours were half-lidded and glassy as if you were drifting in and out of an unconscious state of mind. Kirei tilted his head to the side as a disarming smile took over his face. Had you been fully awake and coherent, it most likely would have frightened you.

“Yes, of course. You are dreaming right now, little one." He decided that lying to you would be for the best. After all, it was in his nature to be deceitful.

“Isn’t this… Sinful? T-to be thinking about you this way..?” Despite himself, Kirei thought it was cute how you seemed to be concerned with what was considered sinful and what wasn’t _now_.

It came as a bit of a surprise, considering how you continuously tried to get his attention by dressing like a shameless slut. In the end, you got what you wanted and maybe more than you were expecting...

“Hmm, perhaps… But I believe He is willing to overlook this because you have been so helpful to me around the church. I’ve even decided to reward you for all of your hard work.” His hands resumed what they were doing before; groping you and fingerfucking your ass.

You didn’t seem to be against it whatsoever. You went back to being almost immobile, save for a few whines and moans that were much more audible than before. Kirei wondered if you had ever touched yourself in this way before. If you had, he couldn’t tell because you were just… So _tight._

“Do you wish to receive this reward, my dear guest? I need only to hear it from your mouth.” He was speaking to you once more, but you were just too tired to respond.

Even as he continued touching and fondling your body, you felt yourself falling unconscious again. That was short-lived, however, when you felt a sharp, stinging pain spreading like a wildfire across your scalp.

Kirei had grabbed a handful of your hair, using it to lift your head slightly so that your widened eyes were staring into his. There was a sadistic grin on the man's face as he yanked your hair, eliciting a loud cry of pain from you. Those sounds were like sweet music to his ears.

"I am gracious enough to reward a dirty whore such as yourself, and you repay me by sleeping? No, no, that won't do at all. You must be awake for this." The pain in your scalp subsided when he finally let go, only to bury his nails into your hips as he pulled your body toward him.

You winced a little, eyes cloudy with unshed tears. You could barely see what he was doing, but you didn't need to see, especially when you felt the tip of his hard cock forcing its way into your pussy. He didn't wait for you to adjust at all before he started thrusting in an animalistic nature.

Your voice cracked as you cried out once again, tears finally spilling down your cheeks when you felt his dick throbbing and rubbing against your cervix. It hurt _so_ much, and you would have continued sobbing aloud until Kirei put his large hand around your neck. He could feel your pulse as it quickened beneath his fingertips.

He squeezed your throat until you felt lightheaded, eyes rolling into the back of your head. Even as he continued plowing into you, the excruciating pain and subtle pleasure was the last thing on your mind. Although, there wasn't much on your mind to begin with.

"You have only yourself to blame for this. Your reward has turned into a punishment, it seems." He muttered, monotone eyes squinted as he watched your pretty little face scrunch up in discomfort.

"I am also not surprised to see that you take your punishment so well… As expected of a promiscuous, ungrateful whore." You wanted to protest, to tell him that you weren't a slut without standards, yet any attempt to speak was negated by his firm hold on your throat.

You couldn't quite tell, but you had a feeling the priest derived pleasure from being the one able to end your entire life with one hand or allow you to continue living. Part of you hoped that he saw you as being useful enough to keep around and not just choke to death. The other part of you was oddly turned on… You unknowingly clenched around him until a shiver ran down your spine, causing Kirei to chuckle.

"You must enjoy being taken advantage of, hm? Does it feel good to be ravaged by a man you hardly know anything about?" The squelching sound of his cock pushing in and out of your now thoroughly-used hole at a quickened pace began to bounce off the walls of your bedroom.

Someone hearing what the two of you were doing would have been a concern if you had forgotten where you were exactly. Surely there wouldn’t be anyone in the church at this hour… Besides, if there was, they wouldn’t be stupid enough to interrupt.

“You have become my obedient little plaything. I decide when and how I use you… And you have absolutely no say in it." Although you were still a bit drowsy, you could hear and comprehend everything he was saying to you.

You hadn't realized you were actually enjoying it until you felt your walls convulsing and squeezing around him after he degraded you. There was an undeniable sparkle in his eyes as he watched your cute little body shake like a leaf.

"Hm, you really are enjoying this, aren’t you? It appears everything I've said about you is quite the understatement." Again, part of you wanted to plead your case and prove to him you weren't enjoying it as much as he said…

However, as soon as that thought crossed your mind, your walls tightened around his cock until your muscles trembled and you orgasmed. Kirei chuckled once again as he felt your juices soaking his cock and dripping down his balls, including your bedsheets. All you could do was whimper through your entire orgasm, wanting nothing more than to roll over and pass out again.

Your entire head feels hazy for the umpteenth time that night, working overtime to fully process that Kirei was finished with violating your body. He pulled out of your stretched pussy before emptying his balls all over your bare stomach, painting your skin in thick ribbons of warm cum. Without cleaning you, he stood up and took a few moments to readjust his clothing.

"Here is a reminder of what transpired tonight when you wake up, my dear plaything. Perhaps now you'll want to speak to me… Rejoice, for you now have a reason to continue living."

* * *

You woke up that morning feeling well-rested, yet exhausted... Your bed was so warm, inviting you into its soft embrace. Despite the bed's warmth, the sheets you fell asleep with were in disarray and felt cold and oddly sticky. With an extremely confused expression, you tossed the sheets off of your body.

They were stained and wet, that much was evident. However, as soon as you brought the stain up to your nose to smell it, you nearly choked on your spit. Had Kirei been in your room? Another thing you noticed after a moment of lying there was the fact that your insides also felt warm and somewhat slippery...

It took you a few moments to become fully aware of what had transpired last night; considering how foggy your memory was after just waking up. When you did, your mind began to race as a plethora of different scenarios began running through your head of what that damned priest could have possibly done to you in your sleep.

Although you were irate, you took the time to clean yourself up before you practically stomped your way to where you knew for a fact he would be. Kirei was sitting in his normal spot, reading that _same_ book with that _same_ blank look on his face. You came over and stood in front of him, hands on your hips, waiting for him to address you.

After a few moments, he took his time marking his page before setting the book down. He looked up at you with a sickly sweet expression on his annoyingly handsome face, hands folded in his lap.

"Good morning, my dear guest. I trust that you slept well?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr: hime-bee
> 
> My Twitter: himebeee
> 
> Feedback, comments and kudos are, as always, much appreciated!  
> ♡(●´ω｀●)
> 
> Join my Discord server! We welcome all fandoms, but we're mostly situated around Fate, Genshin Impact, Arknights, and a few others! Here's the link and don't forget to introduce yourself when you join! ^^ https://discord.gg/4Gg98jB


End file.
